The present device relates to elastomer driven projectile devices or sling shots and, in particular, to sling shot devices which embody improved means for accurate aiming.
Hand elastomer-driven projectile devices or slingshots for hunting that use energy stored within a strained elastic member or elastomer for propulsion of a projectile have been known and used for centuries. Such hand held slingshot devices are difficult to aim and generally have poor target accuracy.
There are often circumstances wherein a silent non-lethal projectile device is useful. Examples would be found in small game hunting, including non-lethal efforts to discourage small animal invasion of homes and farm animal feeding areas or shelters. A silent non-lethal projectile to anesthetize, discourage, or frighten a non-domesticated small animal such as a racoon, squirrel or other rodent is frequently needed.
A sling shot device with an adjustable energy projectile and improved aim is a useful, silent, and safe alternative to a fire arm for controlling small animal invasions of home and farm property.
Recreational use by children and adults of target aimed devices propelling a safe, non-injurious projectile is widespread. The present invention may be readily adapted to firing non-injurious projectiles with enhanced target accuracy. To overcome the problem of poor accuracy, the invention uses an aiming mechanism employing a laser beam.
There have been numerous earlier projectile devices for propelling bullets, metal balls, arrows, non-lethal plastic projectiles, etc., which have included a light ray or laser beam on to the intended target to assist the marksman. Examples of the earlier devices are: Feldman U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,947 xe2x80x9cArrow Projecting Device with Arrow Projecting Mechanismxe2x80x9d wherein the target is illuminated with a light beam directed to the target and attached to the projectile device for nighttime fishing. Lorocco U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,608 xe2x80x9cSighting Device for Projectile-Type Weaponsxe2x80x9d, utilizing an optical fiber light beam improved target accuracy. Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,999 xe2x80x9cExternally Mountable Laser Sight with Slide Switchxe2x80x9d for illuminating a pistol target with a laser beam.
These and other earlier inventions utilize light beams and laser beams to illuminate a target, however the present invention differs in a novel and important manner from all the earlier disclosed devices. The present invention provides means for the marksman to adjust the laser beam sight to accommodate the parabolic trajectory of his projectile for distance and variable velocity of the projectile based upon the elastomer strain.
The invention embodies a projectile firing system that uses energy within a strained elastic member (elastomer) to propel a projectile and a laser aiming device to enhance target accuracy. It is fundamental to the physics underlying projectile motion that a projectile fired along a trajectory having a component parallel to the earth""s surface travels along a parabolic curve. The deviation of a parabolic trajectory from a flat straight line trajectory depends upon both the initial velocity of the projectile as well as on the distance between the device and the target. It is for this reason that most rifles have a sighting means which may be adjusted to conform the rifle muzzle angle with the estimated parabolic trajectory of a projectile horizontal depending upon the distance to the target.
The particular and unique improvement of the present invention is the placement of an adjustably-mounted laser aiming mechanism on a slingshot that is adapted for firing variable energy projectiles. The laser aiming mechanism of the invention includes an adjustment means in the mounting of the laser beam source onto the slingshot body in order to accommodate variable projectile velocity and the estimated distance to the target in order to improve the target accuracy. Such an improved slingshot would have wide-ranging utility under circumstances in which small animals are the target such as in repelling small animal invasions on farm or home property. Moreover, the accuracy of the system and its capability of firing variable energy projectiles, including non-injurious ones, makes the system suitable in recreational games of skill in which striking moving targets is the objective.
Laser beam sources in past references have been attached to fire arms, bow and arrow devices and other projectile firing devices to improve target accuracy. However, none of these earlier laser beam targeting devices have been adapted for attachment and use with the unique characteristics of sling shot device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conveniently adjustable laser beam on a sling shot device for improved target accuracy.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an elastomeric projectile firing system that uses an adjustable laser-aimed sighting mechanism to increase the accuracy of the system in striking a target with projectiles of variable velocity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a laser aimed elastomeric projectile firing system in which the mounted laser may be readily adjusted to account for the estimated distance to the target and the predetermined initial velocity of the projectile.